Nuvola di Requiem
by khrVariaLover
Summary: He lost his Cloud, his Skylark, and Mukuro Rokudo doesn't forgive those who took away things that precious to him. When Mukuro acts out in revenge, what will become of him at the end of the tunnel?


**This is for PrincessxThexRipper's Lover's Death Writing Contest Event. This is my first time writing a tragedy/angst fic. I hope I did okay on it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I wish I do, but it purely belongs to Amano-sensei.**

* * *

"Dammit! Dammit!" Mukuro cursed. "I'm supposed to be the one who takes him down! I'm the one who supposed to take the finishing blow! This is not suppose to happen! AAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Mukuro is kneeling on the concrete street near the Namimori riverbed bridge, holding onto the corpse of Kyoya Hibari under the pouring rain. The requiem rain of dusk covers up the tears pouring from Mukuro, crying with him in equal sadness.

_'Don't go.'_

_Mukuro placed his hand on Hibari's shoulder, his face full of worry. Hibari slapped his hand away and glared at him like he usually do._

_'Don't touch me, Herbivore. I know what I'm doing. They're bunch of weaklings who likes to crowd together. It's nothing to worry about.'_

_Mukuro can't help _but _worry about Hibari. He loves Hibari so much that it hurts._

_'Kufufufu. That's not what I'm worried about.'_

_Hibari glares at Mukuro again, telling him to stop worrying. That there's nothing to worry or fuss about._

_'I'm just worried I might lose you. I'm the one will destroy you again, my love.'_

_Mukuro cupped Hibari's chin with his long delicate fingers and kisses Hibari passionately, full of lust. Hibari slipped out a moan from the kiss. Mukuro smirks through the kiss._

_'I'm still going, regardless what you do or say to me, Herbivore. I will not die.'_

_Mukuro felt so weak for not trying hard enough to stop Hibari from going. His face full of sadness and worry._

_'I love you, Kyoya Hibari!'_

_Mukuro calls out to Hibari in desperation, hoping Hibari will come back to him._

_'Heh. I love you too. Mukuro Rokudo.'_

_With one last look at Mukuro, leaving him a smile, Hibari left for the biggest fight of his life. It was the last time Mukuro saw him alive, but his dying breath._

Why? Why the mafia have to be so cruel to him? Why they have to take away everything precious to him? It's just so cruel. That's the very reason Mukuro hates the mafia to the core. He would never hear Hibari's voice again or his cute expressions when they're alone together.

"Kyoya..." Mukuro calls out to Hibari, his trembling voice full of grief.

The tears couldn't stop flowing from Mukuro's eyes nor the requiem of rain stops weeping for the fallen and broken lovers. Mukuro rocks back and forth in agony, calling out to the world in pain, corpse still in hand.

_'Mukuro!'_

_Gokudera came crushing through the door of Mukuro's office, panting heavily. It was obvious to notice the injuries inflicted on the Storm guardian._

_'What is it?'_

_Mukuro glares at Gokudera for disturbing him and his work._

_'Yo-you have to hurry! It's Hibari-san.'_

_Mukuro head snapped up at the name of Hibari._

_'What has happened to him?'_

_Mukuro stood up quickly from his desk, neatly stacked papers flying everywhere._

_'Hibari-san has fallen from battle. Turf top stayed behind to try and heal his injuries, but... his injuries are too severe.'_

_Gokudera looks away guiltily and in shame._

_'That's impossible!'_

_Mukuro couldn't believe it. It's just was not possible for Hibari to fall in battle. That's not Hibari at all._

_'The enemies somehow overpowered Hibari-san. Jyuudaime... Jyuudaime was able to drive them away before... before they killed off Hibari...'_

_Gokudera concluded the report, his face grimace._

_'No...'_

_Mukuro was horrified and rushed out of his room to Hibari. To find out if it's really true._

"Mukuro... He's gone. We have to take his body," Ryohei tries to peel Hibari off from Mukuro, but Mukuro wouldn't budge an inch.

"Mukuro. Please..." Tsuna said sadly. "We all know how much you're hurting."

"Shut up!" Mukuro snapped. "You don't know what I'm feeling! You don't know anything!

"Mukuro-san..." Yamamoto whispers, his eyes fill with pain that his follow guardian is hurting so much where no one could possibly begin to understand.

Yamamoto placed his hands on Tsuna and Ryohei's shoulder. Both Tsuna and Ryohei look at Yamamoto as he shakes his head sadly. Tsuna sighs and nods, knowingly what Yamamoto is telling them. Ryohei is a bit reluctant, but was forced to give in. Mukuro wants to be alone with Hibari's corpse just a while longer.

_Hibari caresses Mukuro's cheeks as Mukuro's face twitched and trembled in sadness._

_'It... It can't be true, right?!'_

_As soon as Mukuro yelled those words, Mukuro began crying. Hibari clasped his hand on Mukuro's gently and placed it on his cheeks._

_With his final breath, Hibari smiled. Happy with the fact the last thing Hibari saw before he died was his beloved pineapple. His Mist._

* * *

"You fucking bastards! I'm going to kill you all! You took him away from me!" Mukuro raged against the enemies that killed his beloved Skylark, his Cloud. "He was mine! And mine alone! How dare you take him away from me! Damn you all to hell!"

Hibari was the strongest person he ever known. Mukuro couldn't and would never forgive those who killed him. He lunged at the enemies, everyone in sight. All alone. With no back-up. They took away Hibari from him. His light is gone because of those bastards. They will pay dearly by his hands for committing the ultimate sin. No one takes away his light and get away with it. Unforgivable.

_'Kufufu. You're such a tease, Kyoya.'_

_Mukuro smirks devilishly as he entrapped the struggling Skylark in his arms, both laying on a worn out red couch. Hibari shot Mukuro with his famous death glare, wanting to be freed from Mukuro's grasp._

_'Let me go, Herbivore. Or I will bite you to death. I don't have time for this right now.'_

_Hibari wiggled out from Mukuro and fixed his shirt. Mukuro chuckled, amusement bestowed among his face._

_'That didn't stop you for wanting sex with me earlier. I love devouring you. I can't get enough of your moans.'_

_Hibari stopped in his tracks. Hands placed on the door frame._

_'Shut up, Herbivore. Breath a word of what we did in this room to anyone and I will bite you to death.'_

_Mukuro chuckles again, amusement still placed on his face. He stared at Hibari who had his back to him with adoring eyes._

_'Kufufu. Whatever you say, my Skylark.'_

One by one, they drop like flies under the wrath of the Mist Illusionist. Making them feel his pain. His loss. He will never forgive them for what they have done. Tears run down from the corners of Mukuro's vengeful eyes as he strike down his beloved's killers.

"You will feel what I have felt when his life slipped away in my arms!"

With each enemy he strike down, it never filled the void in his black heart. His black heart screams out, louder and louder. So unbearable. Drain out the pain. Break. Burst into flames. Nothing is worth value anymore. What else is there but his Skylark?

Off with the enemy. They don't deserve to live after what they done to his Skylark. Kyoya Hibari was his whole life and he doesn't know how to live without Hibari. His blood boils to the core, his whole being filled with pure hatred and vengence.

_'Oya? What did you say, Skylark?'_

_Mukuro smirks at Hibari evilly and deviously as he sat on the couch like a boss, arms outstretch and resting, feet on the coffee table in front of him._

_'Nothing. I'm not saying it again, Herbivore.'_

_Hibari turns and leaves haughtly._

_'Kufufufu. Don't be like that, Skylark.'_

_Mukuro chuckled before standing up and hugs Hibari from behind._

_'I'm sorry. Don't be like that when we're alone together.'_

_Mukuro whispers seductively, a faint blush forming across Hibari's cheeks. Mukuro licks Hibari's neck, making Hibari shiver in goosebumps._

_'Damn Herbivore. Don't do that.'_

_Hibari looks away from Mukuro, still blushing._

_'Kufufufu. I love it when you're like this.'_

_Mukuro turned Hibari around and kisses him deeply. When they broke apart for air, Mukuro caught Hibari smiling shyly in time. Mukuro patted Hibari for it and smiles softly and sweetly. Hibari groaned, hateful Mukuro always treated him like a delicate and fragile trophy._

_'Just shut up, Herbivore.'_

Blood tickle down Mukuro's face as he heavily pants after slaying all the enemies who killed Hibari. One hand covering his right eye, the other grasp the trident tightly. Mukuro bit his bottom, still unsatisfied with the kill. He can still feel the emptiness in his heart. A broken record, beyond repair, that can never ever be fixed.

"Bring him back to me, please," Mukuro's voice shook with sadness and anger. "I don't know what to do without him. He meant so much to me. So much."

Just bring back his Skylark dammit. Please! Bring him back! Hibari is his world. The only one who dares challenge him since day one. To love him for who and what he is. A cold-blooded bastard. He couldn't hold back any longer. Mukuro broke down. The overwhelming grief, sadness, anger, and pain wash over him like a tsunami. Hibari is gone. He's really gone and he's not coming back. He has to accept that. It's a harsh reality.

_Mukuro kisses Hibari slowly, from the exposed chest to the lips. Hibari moans with every kiss Mukuro makes._

_'I don't deserve you, Herbivore.'_

_Mukuro grinned through the kisses, one hand moved onto the chest while the other is down in Hibari's pants._

_'I should be the one saying that to you, Kyoya, you naughty boy.'_

_Hibari moans at the slightest touches Mukuro made on him. Hibari hated how Mukuro made him feel like that, but it felt so good and delicious at the same time._

_'St-stop teasing me. Let's get th-this over with already.'_

_Hibari tries so hard not to moan so loud as Mukuro continues to feel him up._

_'Oya. Me teasing you? I love you, Kyoya Hibari. I would never used such a dirty trick on you. I know how much you're enjoying this right now.'_

_Hibari clawed into Mukuro's back, his nails dug deeply into the skin, not able to take the torture anymore._

* * *

Mukuro doesn't know how long he was rooted in the same spot, sobbing like a little baby. It's very unlike him to show such weakness to anything. He knew Hibari will beat the living shit out of him for doing so, let alone think such preposterous idea.

"How... How did it all turned out like this," Mukuro derived from all emotions, his eyes hollowed out of its light.

Mukuro looks up at the starry sky above him. So beautiful. Just like his beloved Skylark.

_'Kyoya...'_

_Hibari hn-ed at Mukuro while working on his load of the paperwork. Mukuro stares at Hibari, hoping he would at least look at him once._

_'Thanks for caring about me.'_

_Hibari's hand stopped moving and stare straight through Mukuro's eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes._

_'Who says anything about caring for you, Herbivore? Go away. You're annoying and distracting me from my work or I'll bite you to death.'_

_Mukuro chuckles._

_'Then bite me to death, my beloved Skylark.'_

_Hibari pulls out his tonfas and lunged at Mukuro, full on biting the Pineapple to death for disturbing him. Mukuro opens his arms wide in response to intercept the attack, his right eye activated. He loved teasing Hibari, especially when he's working so seriously._

Blood tickle down from the corners of Mukuro's wicked smiling mouth. Mukuro's eyes starts to dim. He was careless. Shouldn't known there will be one more hiding somewhere in the darkness.

"Oya... I let down my guard. How careless of me," Mukuro coughs up blood as the spear that pierce right through him pulled out from him.

Mukuro stood up, his free hand over the fatal wound, his trident supporting him. He swing his trident at his assailant as soon as he stood up. Not being the brightest, the assailant's head rolled off with one try from Mukuro's swing of the trident.

"Sh-shit... My vision is growing darker every second," Mukuro lumps his way out of the destroyed building, using his trident as a cane.

_'You're so pathetic, Herbivore'_

_Hibari whacks Mukuro repeatedly with his tonfas as he sat over the Pineapple doing so. Mukuro used his arm as a shield against the tonfas, laughing and smiling at the same time_

_'Kufufufu. I love it when you act this way, Kyoya. It's turns me on.'_

_Hibari glares at Mukuro darkly and whacks him harder. Why can't Mukuro give up distracting him, let alone teasing him as well? It annoys the hell out of Hibari so much. He felt Mukuro enjoyed doing this to him and he hated it so much._

_'Damn Herbivore. Stop saying shit like that.'_

_Mukuro pulled a devious trolling face to mock the angry and annoyed Skylark._

_'Make me, Kyoya.'_

Mukuro slumps on a broken ceramic doorway, cursing his bad luck. Losing so much blood, Mukuro knew he won't make it back to the Vongola Mansion. There was no way he could say his final goodbyes to the Familiga.

"Heh. How ironic for me to end up this way," Mukuro coughs up more blood. "I deserve this for all the sins I've committed in the past. How pathetic of me."

Mukuro falls down on the floor hard, no longer able to move forward, his breathing becoming shallower and shallower Ah... He can hear Tsunayoshi Sawada calling for him. It must be that hyper intuition of his. Nothing gets pass that naïve boss of his.

_'Let me go with you! You're not alone in this! We're partners! Lovers! Aren't we?'_

_Mukuro was desperate. Desperate of not wanting to take on the mission that will ultimately end Hibari's life. Hibari just stared at Mukuro with a blank face._

_'Even so. I always work on my missions alone. You accepted that a long time ago, yes?'_

_Mukuro stared at Hibari in disbelief and hurt._

_'But that was before we fell in love with each other! Everything's different now!'_

_Mukuro suddenly grabbed Hibari, not wanting to let go. Hibari pried Mukuro off of him and looked away._

_'I must do this for the sake of the Familiga. It is my duty as the Vongola Decimo Cloud Guardian.'_

_Mukuro was shocked to hear this. It nearly broke him apart. For the Familiga? What about him? Isn't he important too?_

_'And... Because we're lovers. That I love you. I'm doing this for you too.'_

_'Kyoya...'_

_Mukuro tried his hardest to hold back his tears. Hibari going off to this mission alone for him as well. It made him happy beyond words._

Mukuro closes his eyes, his time nearing its end. His follow guardians and Tsunayoshi won't make it to him on time. The time he spent with the Vongola Familiga and Hibari were truly worth while in Mukuro's life. He wish it didn't all have to end so soon.

Mukuro silently thank everyone in the Vongola Familiga and its allies and friends for giving him a second chance. A mini pool of blood now surrounds around Mukuro. The light finally left Mukuro as he took his final breath among the living. He's sorry for not saying his final goodbyes to everyone he's leaving behind. He live a good life while it lasted, atoning for all of his mistakes. Chrome can officially take over his place as Mist now.

_You made me happy. Truly happy. And I will never forget that, my beloved Skylark. I'll be joining with you now..._

* * *

_**A/N: If you orgasm during the flashback scenes, you're very welcome peeps (e u e) I hope you all enjoyed this fic. I'm so sorry if it's not sad enough for something that's supposed to be entirely of tragedy genre. I did my best on it.**_


End file.
